<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 Ways to Love You by NothingWithEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913097">50 Ways to Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingWithEverything/pseuds/NothingWithEverything'>NothingWithEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingWithEverything/pseuds/NothingWithEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots based on Tumblr dialogue prompts. </p><p>OR</p><p>50 reasons why Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's really not that complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara sat on the sofa in Lena’s apartment, transfixed by the raven-haired woman by her side. The scrunch of her eyebrows, her pursed lips, her nimble fingers smoothly flying across the keyboard. There was a time when she didn’t have the luxury of watching Lena worked her magic. There was a time when she took such things for granted—took Lena’s presence and trust for granted. Not anymore. She knew what it felt like to lose it, and she vowed to never again betray her trust, in any shape or form. </p><p>Lena’s lips curled, “I can feel you staring.”</p><p>“You’re awesome, you know that?” </p><p>Lena chuckled, “Don’t sing me praises yet, I’m still working on it.”</p><p>It being Kara’s laptop, swarmed with viruses. She came to Lena, freaking out, and her best friend took her laptop from her hands and promised to fix it. </p><p>Fixing stuff was always Lena’s forte. When her family crumbled after Lex’s disastrous attempt at killing Superman, she took the reigns and brought the Luthor name back into the light. When Kara laid near death’s door, Kryptonite coursing through her veins, Lena came and brought her back from the brink of death. And when Kara Danvers was lost to the world, leaving behind only Supergirl in her stead, Lena brought back the belief that yes, Kara Danvers was worth it. </p><p>Her heart clenched. Fingers twitching with the urge to take the youngest Luthor in her arms. Her best friend, her confidant, her saviour. Lena was wrong. She was Kara Danvers’ hero. </p><p>The drive to tell her had been growing as of late. The urge to tell her of the truth, the extent of Kara’s feelings for her.</p><p>Alex mentioned it to her once, after Kara spent too long staring. After she followed Lena around the DEO, like a puppy. After the hundredth time that Kara’s entire being lightened at the mere presence of Lena. Kara didn’t try to deny it. At this point, what was the use? </p><p>Somewhere along the lines, she fell utterly in love with Lena Luthor. </p><p>She wanted to tell Lena. Sing it off the top of her lungs from the rooftops.</p><p>But how could she? After everything they’d been through, Kara couldn’t bear to lose her again. Not for this. Not for anything. </p><p>Lena whooped, startling Kara out of her reverie. She grinned, turning the laptop around for Kara to see. “There, it should be okay now.”</p><p>“You’re a genius.”</p><p>Lena ducked her head, tucking a stray strand of her behind her ear. “It’s really not that complicated.”</p><p>She always did that. Underplay her role in everything. Whether it be saving the world, or rescuing Kara’s laptop because she was drawn to the offer of a free mountain of potstickers. Selfless, smart, kind, and crazy beautiful. </p><p>What kind of sane person wouldn’t fall for her?</p><p>“I love you,” Kara said. These three words that she had said to Lena multiple times before. But this time was different. Maybe it was in the way she said it, or the way her eyes opened the window to her heart. </p><p>Lena must have noticed because her grin faltered. “I love you too, Kara.”</p><p>Kara shook her head. Her hands were clammy as she took Lena’s hands. She gulped. The words, the real words were on the tip of her tongue. Should she? Did she dare? </p><p>What if—</p><p>“Say it.” Lena breathed.</p><p>Kara realised it then. She had been blinded by her love—and fear—that she didn’t see it. Didn’t realise the way Lena spoke to her, held her, comforted her, touched her. It was always there, right in front of her. </p><p>Alex was right.</p><p>Bolstered by Lena’s encouraging smile, she took a deep breath and released. </p><p>“I’m in love with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Close the door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena always kept the door unlocked.</p>
<p>Both for Kara Danvers and Supergirl.</p>
<p>The first time that Kara visited her on her own, she gave her unrestricted access to her office. A place that Kara knew was more of a home to Lena than her actual apartment. The first time she landed on the balcony—stiff and awkward—unsure how to act as the revered hero in front of the youngest Luthor, Lena jokingly commented that her balcony was not an entrance. Still, she kept the door unlocked.</p>
<p>Even when she was furious with Supergirl, the door was unlocked. Although Kara knew that entering would be the equivalent of running around naked on the icy ground of the North Pole. The chill from Lena’s cold attitude would be unbearable, but she kept the door unlocked.</p>
<p>Then, shortly after their last encounter at the Fortress of Solitude, Kara floated in front of the balcony and zoomed in to find the door locked. If Lena’s words and tears weren’t enough, it was the moment that Kara knew she royally messed up.</p>
<p>It was a regular cold night, as ordinary as any other day. Kara flew by the L-Corp, now Luthor Corp office. It was out of her way, but she couldn’t help it. Lena was in her office, nursing a glass of whiskey. She’d taken the company back from her brother’s grubby hands, tolerating Kara’s presence throughout.</p>
<p>Kara was about to fly away when she heard a soft sniffle.</p>
<p>Overcame with the urge to comfort, and against the side of her brain telling her that it was probably not a good idea, she landed on Lena’s balcony and found the door unlocked.</p>
<p>“Close the door,” Lena said, without turning to face her as she entered the sanctuary.</p>
<p>Kara stood there, fiddling with her hands, feeling less and less like a superhero as each minute passed. “Are you okay?” she asked.</p>
<p>Lena let out a mirthless laugh, “I’m surprised you didn’t come here to tell me off. You warned me after all.”</p>
<p>Kara frowned, “Of course not, Lena.”</p>
<p>Lena swivelled in her chair, whiskey glass abandoned. Her glassy eyes decorated with the bags under it.</p>
<p>She looked exhausted.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>But Lena wasn’t kicking her out, so Kara took a chance. “Can I stay?” A moment of consideration passed, and she braced herself for the rejection.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Lena said.</p>
<p>That was how it started. The beginning. They didn’t talk, merely existed in each other’s orbit. But it gave her hope. Someday, they would talk about everything that happened. Things would change; they could never be the same as they were. But maybe, just maybe, they would be better than before.</p>
<p>Someday, they would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you for reading! I'm always excited to hear what you think so drop a comment and let me know!</p>
<p>Until next time.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Let me know down in the comments what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>